


Birthday surprise

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: It's Dany's birthday but one particular person will not be here to celebrate with him. Or at least Dany thinks so...





	Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something, because it is Dany's birthday today. So, I know, he probably (hopefully) won't read this, but still: Happy Birthday :)

Dany woke up with a jolt when someone barged into his room but soon relaxed when he heard the familiar voices of his flatmates Kevin and Stoffel.  
“Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Dany, happy Birthday to you.” The singing was off key but Dany still smiled.  
“Thank you, guys.” He grinned when Kevin showed him a large piece of cake with a candle on top.  
“Stoffel made it.” Kevin said. “It’s your favourite. Want to blow out the candle? Then you can make a wish!” Dany eyed the burning candle curiously. He had a wish in mind. But this wish wouldn’t come true. Not today. Stoffel noticed the look of sadness that crossed Dany’s face and immediately sat down next to him on the bed.  
“Hey, Dany. Everything okay?” He asked. Dany blinked a few times and nodded.  
“Yeah, everything is fine.” He answered. Stoffel didn’t look convinced but to Dany’s relief he let it slide. Instead he took the plate with the cake from Kevin and handed it over to the Russian.  
“Well then, make a wish. Who knows, perhaps it will come true.” Dany still doubted it but nevertheless he blew at the little flame. When it flickered and faded, the now 23 year old closed his eyes and made his wish. Reopening his eyes he noticed the grins on his flatmates faces. But as he shot them a questioning glance they just shrugged and told him to come in the living room for breakfast.

After breakfast, Kevin and Stoffel had to go to work, which left Dany alone in the flat for he had the day off. He didn’t know what to do so he decided to check his phone if there were any messages. There were. A lot. He got a text from his parents, from his friends and colleagues but not from one particular person. Dany sighed, put his phone aside and threw himself on the bed. Had he forgotten him?

~*~

Marcus cursed under his breath as he ran through the airport. He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. But he got caught up in traffic because there was an accident and now he was late. Too late.   
He had been to Sweden because of a family get-together which he had to attend. But he already had made plans to be back in Monaco for Dany’s birthday. Not that Dany knew of that plan. Marcus wanted it to be a surprise but now it seemed that his plan wasn’t going to work. Luckily he could already see the counter and he sped up coming to a skidding stop.  
“The flight to Monaco. Please.” He panted. The woman behind the counter looked at him apologetically.   
“I’m sorry, the flight already took off.” She said. Marcus eyes grew wide.  
“No. Please, I have to take that flight.” The woman shook her head.  
“I’m afraid, I can’t help you. It’s too late.” Marcus dropped his bag and covered his face with his hands.  
“No!” He whined. “No, please no. I have to be back this evening.” The woman bit her lip. She looked like she wanted to say something but then she just began to type away on her computer. A few seconds later she turned to Marcus.  
“There is another flight to Monaco.” She offered. Now she had the full attention from the Swede.  
“There is?” Marcus sounded really hopeful. “Can I take it?” The woman nodded.  
“Yes, there are still some seats left. But you will have to wait a while. It’s about to set off in three hours.” The blonde bit his lip. Three hours? That was a lot of time. But he had no other choice if he wanted to get to Monaco this evening. So Marcus nodded.  
“I will take this flight.” He told the woman who smiled in return.

When everything was sorted, Marcus went to find one of the little cafes which were scattered around the airport. He needed a strong coffee now. When he got his cup and a slice of cake, too, he went off to find somewhere to sit. He chose a table which was a little bit secluded, sat down, fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. Impatiently he waited for them to pick up.  
“Marcus! Why are you calling me? Aren’t you supposed to sit in the airplane right now?” Stoffels voice sounded confused and Marcus sighed.  
“I missed my flight because I got hold up by an accident. When I came to the airport they said, the plane already took off.” Marcus could hear a groan from the other side of the line.  
“You’re kidding me, right?” Stoffel asked.  
“Do I sound like it?” Marcus shot back angrily.  
“Sorry.” Stoffel apologized. “So, what are you going to do now.” Marcus raked his hands through his hair.  
“There is another flight to Monaco. Unfortunately it does not take off for another three hours. So I will be back late in the evening. Could you please pick me up from the airport?”  
“Of course.” Was the answer. “When will the flight land?” Marcus sighed in relief. After he told Stoffel when his flight was due to landing he hung up and devoured his cake. At least this was something good today…

~*~

Evening rolled around and Dany was sitting in their living room, listening to Kevin who told him some funny stories of his day at work, while Stoffel went out to gather some food for them. But while the Russian nodded and laughed at the right parts of the stories the Dane told him, his mind wandered to one particular person every now and then who _still_ hadn’t called or texted him. Dany had thought that he and Marcus were close, in fact he had more than a little crush on the blonde Swede, but it seemed that his feelings were not reciprocated. Dany shook his head. He should have known that Marcus was unreachable for him but it still stung. Kevin who was just telling Dany about the clumsy apprentice in their office paused in the middle of the sentence.  
“Dany? What’s wrong? I have a feeling you don’t really listen to me.” Dany looked at Kevin and sighed.  
“I’m sorry about that.” He said silently. “I just … well, I …” Dany trailed off, unsure what to say to his flatmate. Luckily Kevin spoke up again.  
“Is this because of Marcus?” He asked. Dany’s eyes widened.  
“What?” He stammered. “Why Marcus?” Kevin scoffed.  
“I’m not stupid, you know? Neither is Stoffel. We figured out that you have a crush on Marcus a long time ago.” Dany blushed and looked away unable to look his flatmate in the eye. But then a hand took his and fingers pressed against his chin so that he had to look up again. Kevin smiled warmly at the Russian.  
“I have no problem with that.” He said. “Neither has Stoffel. We just want you to be happy, that’s all.” Dany looked at the Dane in surprise. But then he shook his head.  
“Thanks for that, but I’m afraid, that Marcus doesn’t feel the same about me.”  
“What makes you think that?” A voice suddenly spoke up and Dany turned around in a rush.  
“Marcus?” He gasped, shock written all over his face. The Swede smiled and dropped his bag next to the door. Then with three long steps he was standing next to Dany. Marcus didn’t hesitate but pulled Dany up from the couch and drew him into a tight hug.  
“Happy Birthday, Dany!” He whispered next to his ear. At this words, Dany finally relaxed and returned the hug.  
“Thank you.” He said. “But I still don’t understand why you are here.” Marcus drew back and smiled at Dany.  
“Do you think I would let you alone on your birthday? I arranged my flight so that I would’ve come back this afternoon. But unfortunately I got caught up by some stupid accident so I missed my flight. Luckily I got another but I’m sorry it took me so long.” Dany shook his head.  
“No, it’s okay. I- … I’m really happy that you are here.” Marcus smiled and brushed his fingers over Dany’s cheek.  
“I’m happy, too. But what was that you said before? The thing about I don’t reciprocate your feelings?” Dany blushed and looked onto the floor again.  
“It was nothing really … I … don’t worry about it.” Marcus tilted his head to the side.  
“Oh, for sure it was something.” He said. “But when you won’t say it, I will.” Dany looked curiously at the Swede who took a deep breath.  
“Dany, I wanted to tell you this for a while now. But I didn’t dare to because I was afraid to lose your friendship. But … I love you. And I want to be with you. Now and forever.” Marcus glanced at the Russian who looked at him with wide eyes. Silence hung between them until Dany spoke up again.  
“I love you too, Marcus.” The words came out hoarse and there were a few tears in Dany’s eyes which Marcus wiped away when they spilled over.   
“Shh, don’t cry.” He pleaded. Dany chuckled.  
“It’s just, because I’m so happy right now. Thank you. Thank you for coming home for me. Thank you for telling me your feelings. Just … thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Marcus smiled. Then he leaned in and pecked Dany’s lips with his own. It was short. Too short for Dany’s liking. So he grabbed Marcus face and pressed his lips against Marcus’ lips. And the Swede happily reciprocated the kiss.

None of the two noticed that Kevin and Stoffel were standing behind the door, listening to them. When they noticed that Dany and Marcus were kissing, they silently closed the door and grinned at each other. They did not know for sure but they were certain that Dany’s birthday wish had come true.


End file.
